The Quick Team
SIGN IF YOU SUPPORT QUICK! Rules # You don't have to have an account # You can't spam # Don't delete anything that isn't yours # Respect other's point of view ﻿ Signs # Hello? Who's there? I carry a Rape Whistle. # -[[User talk:Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead. True story.']]21:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) # --Blame It On The Alcohol Their Outfits are Black and Sparkly 09:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Queen of The Quickers is here Baby! # [[User: Dani99|'♫Dani99♫']] [[User talk:Dani99|'♦How many times will it take... ']] 16:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # ı ʟσνε υ ᵒʰ ʷᵃᶤᵗ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵗʰᵉ ʷʳᵒᶰᵍ ᵖᵉʳˢᵒᶰ 16:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # I Love Life [[User talk:BforBerry|[Life Loves You]]] 16:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) # puckelberry 4 evaheavans raine brittana and fabson rocks 16:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) IM CHANGIN MY SIG TO QUICK 4 EVA GO QUICK # What's that look called? [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'Sexy school girl, librarian chic']] 17:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # This is how the story plays out Quinn: [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken']] 18:05, March 27, 2011 # Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 18:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # Trouty Mouth If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head YIPPIE NATIONALS!!!!!!! GO GLEE # QuinnyGirl12 18:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # GleekyVivi # Finchelquicklover 00:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # Gleek1234567 # Daftendirekt Bring da funk back to da punk. C'mon 07:49, March # Gleestyle # Brittany Susan Pierce Whenever I Pray, I Fall Asleep 06:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) # Gleeful Don't hate me just cause you ain't me ♫ 06:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) # Rach Berry Twin, except for... ~Not Jewish, Not bullied, Dont have 2 dads♥ 09:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) # SaveMeBarry2 # Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever 00:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) # Golden_Starz Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on # QuinnForever [[User:QuinnForever|'Live Like There's No Tomorrow, Love Like It's All That We Know']] 10:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) # [[User: AoiFe_OLivia| You WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab 09:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) #Finchel.Forever # #-- [[User:Gleek170|'I've kissed Finn, and can I just say...not worth a buck. ']][[User:Gleek170|'I would, however, pay a hundred dollars to jiggle one of his man boobs.']] 16:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Quick Royalty Queen GleeGirl- King (Not Yet Found) Princesses Gossip Girl-My Lips Are SealedJust Like Your Legs Star9999- (put sig here) Gleek.0- (put sig here) Quinn dianna gleek- (put sig here) Glee+Kurt+Me=Love- (put sig here) Princes (contact the Queen or (if unavailible) Gossip Girl) Pairs That Support Quick # Finchel # Tartie # Brittana # Hevans # St.Berry # Samchel Pairs/Users That Don't Support Quick # Puckleberry # Pucktana # Quam # Fabson # Luck # Quinny Fabray Prom queens live, on average, five years longer than regular people:) 17:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I can not stand them! # [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 17:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) (More like sick!!!) # (Artie or Sanny?) Brittany S. Pierce-Abrams or Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez 17:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) # 21:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) nope ! quam forever !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #PUCKLEBERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PUCKLEBERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Teams